


kinktober

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinktober i guess im not going to do all of them though, read the titles of the chapters for the kinks/warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: xingsoo kinktober (over the years lol)





	1. Deep-throating, Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this in like two hours and it's midnight so it isnt betaed.... im sorrylol  
> and halfway through i go into some weird catholic thing idk what happened to be honest, so look out for yixing having a catholic orgasm

Rich Venetian families show the best they can do when the Carnevale’s bright, patterned costumes parade through the city and the canals resound with songs of joyous, unrestrained celebrations. The villas are all prepared for the occasion, their owners offer food and spumante, as well as music and dances until the Wednesday comes and all that remains of the masks is nothing but ashes and everyone discards their rich costumes for the most somber of attires.

The orchestra accompanies the crowd with a light waltz, the laughters and jokes of the guests interfere with the frivolous ternary tempo, one guest in particular has a sort nasal, hiccupy laugh that has Yixing snorting each time the sound reaches him, making the bob of his head lose its metronomic rhythm.

It didn’t take too long for him to get tipsy on the sweet Bardolino he’s been offered and it took even less to find a partner to kneel for and to offer him a go at a dance that won’t involve cheeky brushes of hands and shoulders, but that he promises will feel just as indecent.

The taste in his mouth is sour, strong, it’s heady in the way that only aged Barolo can achieve; the man in his mouth tastes like expensive wine and sweat, Yixing’s grip alternates between the man’s thick, toned thighs and the heavy sack hanging between his legs, his grips tighten and his caresses become more insistent as he tastes more of him, he sucks so hard that the man’s light groans turn for a moment in a deep, full chested growl and his flavour etches itself in Yixing’s taste buds, he hopes it’ll never leave them. Yixing fears for his expensive curly wig as he feels the man grab mean fistfuls of it and pull him towards his own pelvis, Yixing slots his legs around one of the man’s and he allows himself a hint of relief, swivelling his hips against his calf, a moan makes his throat vibrate and the man above him swears under his breath.

Yixing raises his eyes for the first time since he’s invited the man to accompany him in the porch, he’s always been a romantic soul and nothing has ever plucked the loving strings of his heart like swallowing a dick near wide vases of stunning arbusts of pink, winter flowers, while relying only on the moonlight to observe each other as the rest of the guests dance and laugh only a few meters behind them. What he sees in the man’s face has Yixing trembling, the mask of refined satin and lapis lazuli is not enough to cover the man’s small nose, scrunching to follow the pull of his pillowy upper lip as it settles in a grimace.

Yixing feels the man’s hand leave the grip on his wig, opting to hold gently the right side of his head, the left one is shortly after cradled into his other hand, Yixing continues undisturbed with his shallow bobbing and harsh sucking, trying to draw out the experience for as long as he can, his chest is already throbbing at the thought of the dessert he is working so hard for to flow down his throat, his hips move again, this time meeting halfway the tip of the man’s shoe. The square point digs in his groin, it makes him flinch for a second before he begins pushing onto it, expecting his companion to move it or step on him, do anything to help Yixing release some of his frustration.

“Move quicker,” The deep, low voice sends shivers down Yixing’s spine, he has to arch his back to chase off the sensation, he rolls his hips forward, the sole of the stranger’s shoe fits snugly against his erection, the friction is heavenly and knowing that he’s getting off on nothing but someone’s shoe and their dick rubbing against the insides of his cheeks is enough to fuel the pleasure consuming him even further. He feels blessed, to be like this with another man, praying humbly like he does in San Marco, on his knees, devoted completely. He wants to reward the shy, quiet guy he’s servicing, he wants him to know that he’s giving him the best amusement he’s received all night, so he closes his eyes wanting to focus, but the half covered face contorting in ecstasy above him is still a clear image behind his eyelids and the firm hands pulling at his wig and lightly touching the emerald green velvet of his mask feel so warm, so comforting, like the touch of a god.

Yixing pushes, he gives himself no rest as he downs the man’s dick, he wants it as far as it’ll go, he wants him to feel as good as he is, so he does not relent, not even when his voice breaks in a gag and his throat constricts painfully around the man’s tip, he hears him moan, the enthusiasm, the dazing inebriation still rushing through his veins from the wine and the tangy tastes in his mouth heighten as more centimeters move past his mouth, the velvety skin brushes against the entire length of his tongue, stroking against it with intent, while Yixing inches forward, pushes his nose to the thick patch of dark pubes, the smell there is intoxicating, he takes deep breaths of it as he adjusts to the hard flesh settling down his throat.

The man is swearing again and Yixing feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, he continues to thank him in his head, the man’s hands are still holding his head but instead of just touching him now they’re gripping him, pulling him in towards his groin, drowning him in smells and tastes that Yixing dreams of only when he thinks of heaven. The cock in his throat moves, it slips away and then renters him swiftly, not letting him stay without it for long, not giving him the chance to start missing the girth fitting snugly in the tightness of his walls. The man is saying something but all Yixing’s mind is able to register is the sound of his voice, vacuous of meaning but heavy and merciless in its form, it’s arousing, too much for him to handle.

Not much time passes before he feels the velvet of his pants become wet, absorb his release and transferring it to the bottom of his companion’s shoe. He feels boneless, he keeps moving only because the dick in his mouth is chasing release, the voice is ragged, dark, it makes Yixing try to image how it would sound when furious, another spark of shivers runs through him even as his jaw starts to hurt. The pace he is being forced into falters, it loses the tempo, faintly Yixing can hear the orchestra again and as the violins tune in a heavenly la the cock in his mouth jumps and the man holds him tight makes him feel safe and gifts him so much, thick and straight down his throat, Yixing wishes he could see it, but he decides the sight in front of him is more worthy of his attention: fleshy lips now deep red with how much they’ve been bitten and the silky strings keeping the masks on the man’s nose slowly come undone, dark eyes and imposing eyebrows, Yixing feels them burn on his skin, they scald and invite. He eases Yixing’s throat off his spent dick, guiding him with careful gestures, Yixing sees him come so close to him, kneeling in front of him and reaching for his mask, he pulls it off with no difficulty and inches closer.

He caresses his cheeks and thanks him before laying a soft kiss on his bruised lips. He couldn’t have asked for a more merciful god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alphaxingsoo)


	2. Begging, Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's abo too and i haven't re-read it, im sorry;;; ill check (or delete) it in the morning;;;;;

“Do it, please…” Yixing pushes his face in his pillows as he arches his back, presenting his disheveled, gorgeous body unabashedly, Kyungsoo has only fingered him, but he’s been ready for so long and so wet, his hole keeps clenching as more of his viscous liquid flows out of him, long drips fall down his full thighs, his muscles quiver as Kyungsoo grabs onto them, hard enough to leave his imprint on the soft flesh.

"No.” Kyungsoo growls, it makes Yixing whine, he keeps moving restlessly on the bed, trying to push his hips higher, closer to the alpha, the sheets keep tangling in the tight hold of his fists

“Please, please,” Yixing continues his heart-wrenching pleading, his voice breaks pitifully, while his body settles in the most obscene of poses, his legs opened always wider, his feet trying hard to hook onto any part of Kyungsoo in an attempt to pull him closer. With every single one of his clumsy movements, more of his scent adds to the already heavy air filling the room, it’s starting to become unbearable, Kyungsoo is used to the exponential quantities of pheromones navigating the air whenever Yixing is in heat, but it’s never been so hard to focus before, he has never had this much trouble to take deep breaths of the pure sweetness of Yixing’s explicit invitations and dedicate to it all of his attention; this time around though, the millions of other scents staining his omega’s body make a greater distraction than ever before.

Yixing is still attacking Kyungsoo on every sensory level imaginable: the heady scent, the sweetness dripping off it is so prepotent that even the perspiration gathered on Kyungsoo’s face has taken its flavour, so that each time he bites his lip to calm a sudden urge all he can taste is sugar, sweet enough to burn his palate, as sweet as Yixing’s pleads. The visuals have no intentions to spare him either, Yixing stretches his back, his sweat makes his skin look glossy in the subtle yellow glow of the light hanging from the ceiling, Kyungsoo passes his hand on it, feeling Yixing’s supple skin give in to his touch, his shoulder blades raise as the alpha’s slow caresses make him keen. Despite the satisfaction of holding Yixing, his omega, when he’s at the peak of his desire and having the privilege to grab onto his stunning curves and smooth his fingers on the firm edges of his body; today all he can think of is how many other people have come close to him, how many of them have left the marks of their scents, their pheromones, their touch on what’s _his_.

Kyungsoo finally moves closer, his face hovers above Yixing’s nape, his nose grazes the sensitive skin there, Yixing’s body trembles harshly, his voice breaks in a full chested moan “Do it, mark me, alpha... Please, please, bite…” he starts again, Kyungsoo can hear the effort he puts in making his light voice sound even thinner, high and strained. Pitiful. Kyungsoo’s heart clenches and his cock twitches at the sound, but the amount of foreign scents worries him too much to let the blood run down to it and get it hard.

The worst part of the entire thing is the undeniable fact that this is completely Yixing’s doing, Kyungsoo has learned to expect anything from him, especially when he is on a mission to convince, or more like force, Kyungsoo to go along with whatever idea is occupying his head.

There has been talk of marking nonstop this week, honestly Kyungsoo should have seen this coming.

“I’ve told you I’m not marking you yet.” Kyungsoo’s whispering right into Yixing’s ear, he wants him to know he’s unmoving, he’s not letting Yixing force him into marking him only after a few weeks of exclusive dating, they’ve been skirting around each other for so long, but Yixing is unpredictable and Kyungsoo needs reassurance.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Yixing asks, he shifts on the bed, pushing Kyungsoo lightly to let him turn on his back.They’re face to face only a moment later, Yixing’s dark hair are sticking to his forehead, he looks so beautiful, damp with sweat and delectable to the point of becoming sinful “Smelling all these alphas on me… It doesn’t bother you?” his hands pose on Kyungsoo’s neck and he tangles their legs together, his chest raises trying to be closer, adhere as much as he can to the alpha, but the small smile playing on his lips keeps Kyungsoo away.

“It does,” he says, it makes him feel livid, how Yixing always knows what buttons to push when it comes to coerce him into agreeing with him

“Then mark me, Kyungsoo… Please…” He raises himself from the bed, his hands travel down Kyungsoo’s back and his face sticks close to his, his full, red lips brush against Kyungsoo’s cheek as he continues “Please, please, please… Alpha, I’m begging you, please mark me… I want to be yours, please… I want everyone to know…”

His argument is compelling and his techniques to convince Kyungsoo are torturous can’t help but move his hands down Yixing’s naked back, quickly travelling down low and then adjusting and manhandle him to his whim, until his fingers can graze his wet rim and get a taste of how ready he is for him.

He is swerved easily into thinking that the marking isn’t that bad of an idea, after all he’s already been thinking of him as his, he’s sure Yixing feels the same for him and they both know they don’t desire anyone else, that what they have going on will last…

Kyungsoo shakes the thought out of his dazed head and in the same way he shakes Yixing’s deft, sneaky hands, as well as his sweet, warm breath and cunning ways far from himself. Yixing is back on the bed, he is writhing and squirming clearly being close to the limit of how much time without Kyungsoo’s hands on him he can suffer.

“What did you expect?” Kyungsoo raises himself, kneeling right above Yixing, his thighs straddling the omega’s legs “To get me to mark you like this? When you stink like this?” Yixing whines, his hands fist Kyungsoo’s jeans,

“If I were marked I wouldn’t stink like this.” Yixing doesn’t give up and continues the banter, acting as if his belly isn’t drenched in precum and the sheets aren’t soaked with his wetness, like he’s not dying to get Kyungsoo’s knot in him “If you weren’t so fucking indecisive all the time… I got myself a useless alpha” he’s looking straight at Kyungsoo, there’s overplayed spite in his voice. Moments later his expression is forced to crumble as his nose scrunches up, smelling the sudden surge of pheromones coming from the alpha. Kyungsoo grabs his nape, his teeth are gritted

“You’re saying I can’t take care of you? That alphas are only good when they listen to what you want?” Kyungsoo isn’t able to control himself properly, his head is still hazy, attacked by the scents, Yixing’s body, his heat, the desire he has for him and now his quick tongue.  He realizes that taking offence to something that Yixing is saying to get him fired up isn’t the smartest of choices, but when his mind is so foggy, he doesn’t seem to have any choice other than listening to his instinct “You want me to mark you? You want my scent, right?”

Yixing grabs mean handfuls of his shirt, then of his biceps, he’s pulling him desperately, the rise of pheromones in Kyungsoo’s scent, his low voice, all of him is driving him crazy. The alpha shakes him away and he resumes his begging, so different from the harsh words he had been spouting minutes before.

Kyungsoo undoes his belt and the fastening of his jeans quickly, his cock has quickly gone through various stages of hardness, but now it hangs almost completely soft. Yixing immediately moves towards him, as if he were being pulled by a magnet, no matter how many times Kyungsoo swats them away, his hands keep reaching for it, he swears, telling Kyungsoo to let him touch him, to get this over with before the heat becomes worse.

The alpha continues to deny him as he stands up, it’s difficult to be steady with his feet on the mattress, but he manages. His hand is holding his dick and his blood boils at the thought of what he’s about to do, he sees Yixing looking at him confused. It’s gratifying, seeing him like that makes Kyungsoo understand why Yixing is so keen on doing all he can to get a reaction out him.

He can feel himself getting closer to the point of no return, his body is responding naturally to the pose, he’s standing with his legs wide, his soft dick is in his hand and a recipient ready to receive whatever is coming up. The first drops of piss fall on Yixing’s left hip, Kyungsoo sees him flinch, his voice squeaks as he calls his name, Kyungsoo is not surprised to see him scoot closer, instead of moving away.

So Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back when the next wave from his bladder urges him, he directs it on Yixing’s chest, his neck and some sprinkle hit his face as well. The omega moans through the whole thing, his hands come up to cover his mouth, muffling the sound, but the volume keeps increasing with the same rapid rhythm in which Kyungsoo’s smell starts to drown out every other scent in the room and staining Yixing's body.

“Kyungsoo, please… Alpha, alpha…” Yixing begs even as Kyungsoo’s last drops are hitting his belly, his words are incoherent and he’s trying hard to sit up on the bed, but his arms aren’t responding, he looks so cute struggling to keep his body calm: the twitching of his hips, the spasming, the moaning, all of it. He ends up raising an arm to grab onto Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t quite make it; the alpha can't help but wanting to offer himself to grasp his hand and make it better, making it easier fot him to hold his upper body upright while he adjusts himself. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting to find resistance, so when Yixing pulls him down, he falls on the bed easily, his face morphs in a disgusted grimace as he gags, landing in sheets drenched with his piss is too much even for him.

He has no time to assess the situation as Yixing quickly turns him on his back and straddles him, his chest is dripping and he smells gross, but Kyungsoo still grabs his hips, a few minutes and he’ll be ready to fuck him into the mattress.

“Nasty,” Yixing lowers himself on him, his teeth pull at Kyungsoo’s  lips “I’m going to smell like you for months.” Kyungsoo is pleased to hear the moan in his voice, his hands leave his hips to grab his ass and Yixing starts to grind himself between Kyungsoo’s hold and his half hard dick.

“You’re gonna smell of me until you'll be ready to be marked.” Kyungsoo leaves a playful bite on his cheek and Yixing trembles as he comes with a quiet, breathy moan and one last, drawn out _please_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alphaxingsoo)


End file.
